


caramel popcorn

by passionred (berryargento)



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryargento/pseuds/passionred
Summary: A surprise date; though it is just the usual day of the helpless pinkette entwined with the shy blonde.





	caramel popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Hello, it's me again and ayachisa again. This time, it is fluffy.  
> Anyways, this is a commissioned work I do for a very kind friend, I hope I'm able to repay her someday ;_;

Aya hummed to herself as she slip into her casual attire: sleeveless yellow one piece with her favorite, lovely pink flower pattern. Their practice session went flawless today, she was praised for her grasp in choreography and her singing was on-point, she felt a streak of good luck is coming to her that day, and she found herself smiling from ear-to-ear in front of the mirror now while changing. The room is empty since the remaing Pastel*Palettes members were being held back for another briefing, she could spend much times she wanted in the lockers – although, it's not like changing will take long, her hair would sometimes be a hassle after she untie her twin tails, but it won't take long.

' _Wait for me later, okay?'_

Aya stopped after she closed the locker door. Chisato said that to her early before practice, whispering slowly for only her ears to hear. Usually, Chisato would say something like that to her right after the practice end because there are things the bassist needed to review on, mostly, criticizing about Aya's stiff movement and misses. Aya threw her head to the side, thinking deeply, she couldn't relax from where she's seating on the long bench by the center of locker-surrounded room. _What will Chisato inquire about her today? Have she done a fatal, intolerable mistake?_

There also chances of _something else_ , though rarely – in which Aya could count. Ever since their relationship moved into a higher phase, there's not even once they had time for each other since the training for Pastel*Palettes stage performance kept piling up. Not to mention, Chisato was busy elsewhere with her acting career, so they didn't have much memento to spare aside from casual café date on such rare occasions.

_She shouldn't get her hopes up; it must be just a practice review—_

"Aya-chan, what are you sighing about?"

Aya suppressed the urge not to jump when Chisato cocked her head right on Aya's shoulder, puzzled to see Aya is shell-shocked. The blonde was wiping her sweat using towel draped around her neck as they speak, still clad in her training attire of black tee and sweatpants.

"I-I-It's nothing! I was spacing out! Honest!" the pinkette tried hard to keep herself straight.

"Okay?" Chisato blinked once, 90% unsure rather want to buy whatever Aya was saying but she wasn't there to doubt Aya, she quickly reached her own locker, shuffling her bag for items. "I'm here to give you this."

Chisato took two rectangular papers out, Aya could faintly see something VIP lined in gold letters, also a printed image of Ferris wheel and balloons – wait, are those what Aya think …?

"It's … amusement park tickets," Chisato explained, seeing Aya's silence—or perhaps, wondering eyes. "Just you and I, this Sunday, what do you say, Aya-chan?"

Silence filled between them, Chisato suddenly felt self-conscious, rubbing her temples and looked down, wondering if her choice is right. The tickets are hanging in the empty air, Aya was nowhere to take it – rather, she seem to be frozen.

Chisato looked up to see Aya was crying, and the pink-haired girl collected the blonde in her arms before she could say a thing.

"C-C-Chisato-chan!" Aya sobbed. "I, I'm not dreaming, right, right?"

Chisato buried herself in Aya's, mumbling. "T, Then, I guess you are okay with this ..."

"A-A-Amusement park date! I'm so—"

"Sorry to bother you two~" came Hina's voice from outside the door, she popped her head in along with smiling Eve and Maya. Both of the lovebirds still clinging to one another and Aya suppressed a snort. "I know you're having a moment there, but can we go get changed too?"

"I'm sorry, Hina-chan." The vocalist muttered, blush creeping on her cheeks. She let go of Chisato, to see the blonde-haired bassist said nothing but hiding her reddened face. Aya stiffled a giggle, and as Chisato noticed, she pouted.

"I'm looking forward to our date~" Aya mouthed.

 

* * *

 

 

Aya never know that choosing an outfit could be agonizing.

She could always opt to wear anything; her usual blouse, or maybe denim jacket, or simply _anything_ she usually wear. In her head, however, she wanted to look good since she thinks Chisato must be ... looking nice and she doesn't want to wear her down. Well, part of her also wanted to impress her girlfriend and—

"Aah! I'll be late!" she watched the clock, and back to the lining up clothes scattered on her bed. "Chisato-chan will be angry if I'm late!"

.

.

.

After a quick, five-minute stumbling here and there, Aya decided to go with white, crop top lace dress inside her soft pink bolero cardigan. She made sure to have her hair down—since Chisato said she _liked_ it—and had a light make-up. She couldn't double take the mirror because she was running late, also Chisato send her a LINE message a minute ago that she had arrived at the said amusement park, while she's still in the train.

The amusement park was not crowded yet around that time, Aya can spot the small blonde standing in front of the welcome fountain just quickly.

Chisato wore a sleeveless black sweater combined with white skirt. The blonde kept her hair the usual, and Chisato gets herself a simple flip-flops to her sneakers. She was checking on her phone, maybe waiting for her reply.

Aya tapped on her shoulder. For once, Aya was lost at what to say as their eyes met. How can she forget that Chisato is _this_ pretty? "Sorry that I'm late."

Chisato opened her lips, but nothing came out, Aya waited in baited breath as Chisato finally say, "You ... are lovely today, Aya-chan."

"O-Oh, umm, thank you. You're ... beautiful ... too." Aya trailed off.

They spent too much time in staring contest, Aya was dying inside – things jumbled in her mind and she wondered what to do first. Chisato held her gaze, visibly waiting, or maybe thinking. This is their first amusement park date, after all, it's not a simple two girls spending time together in amusement park and having fun.

Aya tried offering her hand.

"Shall we go?"

 

* * *

 

 

"How about Roller Coaster first?"

"Hmm, what about Tea Cups? We can't afford to waste our breakfast now in the first ride, can we?"

Chisato was still deep in thought, even after she had going to several rides with Aya; spinning tea cups where she purposely spinning up harder and both of them are dizzy afterwards, the water log rides, when she gripping hard on the safety belt as both of them splashing the waters, and the the great coaster, when both of them screaming, and laughing to see the photos taken by the park authorities shown. Chisato was thinking she didn't appease Aya. It's true that they were having fun, they were holding hands, they were happy about the rides ... it went smoothly and all, but Chisato couldn't help but to let herself drown, wondering whether she was _enough_ for Aya.

"Chisato-chan, is something wrong?"

They sat on the long bench after the coaster ride, Aya brought two cups of tea from the nearby vendor for them. It's already far from noon since they were coming in the morning to spend the day.

Aya always, always happen to catch her when she mumbles, when she was deep in her own reverie. Chisato herself never know she was that exposed to other people, or that Aya could easily read her.

"It's nothing," Chisato answered. "Oh, how about we buy crepe? The line seems to be emptier now."

There was a crepe vendor not far from where they were in, across where the drink seller and the entrance to great coaster were. It was crowded when they were in line to the rides, perhaps the crepe was good.

"Okay then. Let's go line up."

They shared about what to ride after this, trying extreme rides or more of casual rides and leave the extreme rides for later.

"What fillings do you want?" Aya asked.

"I'll go for Banana and Vanilla Cream."

"Then I'll have the Strawberry Green Tea Choco."

They went back to their seats after getting the crepe. They have yet to choose the next ride.

"Is playing bass hard?" Aya asked out of blue. They were enjoying respective crepes as they speak. That was one random question today, Chisato thought to herself. They ever talked about instruments in the practice session, but it's the first time Aya brought up outside the practice.

"You know that I have my fingers bandaged back then, right?" Aya nodded to it. "I still find it hard to play, perhaps I'm not used to it. Not to mention, the bass is heavy."

"Do you ... dislike it, then?" there's a twinkle in Aya's eyes.

"It's not I disliked it," Chisato tried to make up words in her mind, she wasn't even trying to play since the very beginning, but then—"I might say, it's because of you that I'm starting to like the bass."

Aya was dumbfounded, "M-Me?"

"I'll say it again," Chisato hummed. "I never believe in working hard, but when I saw you, and start to believe in you," she paused. "I fell in love to you, Maruyama Aya who'll always work the hardest." –And Chisato quickly zip up, mumbling to herself that _Ah, I said it._

"T, Thank you, it makes me happy when you say that." Aya beamed, and silently Chisato cursed for Aya not to make such sweet smile. "I love you too, Chisato-chan."

"D-Don't say it casually, like that, geez."

"Ehehe, but I'm so happy right now~"

"A-Aya-chan, don't cling on me, the crepe will fall off."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Coming out from the Dimensional Theater –a 4D, 360 degree screen big landscape theater showing live of constellations and animals, the sky was cast orange. The announcement speaker reminded that there would be a fireworks display an hour before the park closed up. They could watch from the harbor area in the water transport rides, but there's still one casual ride left they didn't probe into.

"Can we ride the Ferris Wheel?" Aya squeezed Chisato's small hands. Most of crowds already gathering for the harbor area to watch the fireworks show. "We can see the fireworks later."

The line for Ferris Wheel was nil, and they directly took the coming car. From the closed window, they enjoyed the scenery of twilight. People walking here and there was starting to look smaller as the wheel ascended to the topmost spot.

Aya was glued to the window, before she noticed Chisato, who was sitting across her, changing sides.

"Chisato-chan?"

"Y, You can see the sea view better from here."

Aya found herself chuckling. "Yeah."

The car rattling to a stop at the topmost spot. Aya was concentrated to the view below, while her eyes sneaking to glance at Chisato, who was not even looking at the scenery in particular. Aya smiled, her fingers slowly made her way to where Chisato's lap was, where she placed both of her hands.

"Come here, the view is great." Aya nudged.

Chisato came closer involuntarily, yet, Aya's intention to pull her wasn't for the sake of scenery either. The blonde gave an annoyed look as Aya tried to take her close, but her complaint dead as their lips met. The exchange was short, as Aya decided to fall back, watching the priceless, confused expression framed on Chisato's features.

_How can you be so beautiful – and why it feels so surreal to have you?_

"Was it great?"

"A-Aya-chan, you meanie!"

"Ow, ow, don't hit me!"

Chisato backed to the opposite sided until the ride ended, with Aya rubbed on her slapped cheek.

 

* * *

 

The fireworks already in the session as they went down from the Ferris Wheel. The night was young, stars started to sparkle bit by bit in the surrounding flames crackling by the dark sky.

Chisato distanced herself from Aya, they were no longer holding hands while they walked and Aya couldn't help but to sigh. _Did she hated it? I must have been too forward with things;_ Aya said to herself as she kept her pace, not losing the blonde girl on her sight.

The blonde bassist didn't join the close crowd, settling herself amidst the lesser people gathering by the other side of the fenced area where the firecrackers were nearer. Aya saw her reflection on the waters, watching Chisato did the same.

Today was fun; though walking in amusement park was kind to be something usual and all, but it was one and the only time she could be together with Chisato, amidst the tight schedules. Aya was beyond than happy when Chisato offered her the tickets, Aya was famished to see Chisato was there, waiting and dressing up for her, Aya was happy to walk side-by-side, enjoying their connected hands, relishing on their ever so simple small banters, to where they laughed it off eventually. To be with the person she loved, who loved her back, it was a happy—

"Aya-chan?"

"H, huh? Yes?"

"Why are you ... crying?"

Her pink glows blinked, she took her hand up to feel fresh, hot tears brimming, clouding her view. She tried to erase the trail, but more coming out. Aya doesn't know why it happened; she was happy, but the tears don't, _she—_

Colder, small fingertips brushing to her bangs, slowly descended to part her fumbling hands. Chisato urged her lower, where Aya felt a touch to the corner of her eyes, and then it grazed the bridge of her nose. Chisato whispered, something that she couldn't hear due to the voice of loud fireworks and couldn't discern to the blurred, teary eye. Arms circling to Aya's back of neck as she reached closer to the trembling lips.

The kiss didn't last for once, nor twice, nor Aya couldn't count anymore. She was already lost in the sensation when her vision finally clears, Chisato was looking at her with utmost fondness.

"Did I hurt you?" now Aya could hear Chisato, finally. Their breaths were centimeters away. The fireworks was no longer important. People watching be damned. "I didn't mean it. I'm ... just shy, I guess."

Aya chewed on her lips, fighting her own bubbling, suffocating heartbeats. "No, I—"

"It's okay, Aya-chan. I'm sorry." Chisato gave another peck. "And thank you for a wonderful date. Today's really fun."

Through her messy hair, swollen eyes, Maruyama Aya smiled. "Mm."

They shared another kiss, before parted, now didn't stray away from the aligned fingers, and they stayed close till the fire ended in the sky, but with warmth lit in both hearts.

[ The night was still young; their date didn't end here yet. ]

[ ]


End file.
